Potions
Anthelmintic-Abamectin ''' '''Price: '''1,000 hl '''Craft: '''6th level, Brew potion, Craft Alchemy 6 ranks, Neutralize Poison, 500 hl A drug which has a great reaction with Mana Parasites making them evacuate their host. This can also be used to make a creature nauseated and vomit. If it has eaten a poisonous or dangerous material, this causes it to puke it out of their system. If it is effected by an ongoing effect from something they ingested they gain a +6 bonus to their save vs. the effect. This also makes you vomit up the most recent foods or drinks you have eaten. If they had magical properties, those are effectively dispelled. If a creature is unwilling to take this drug it can be administered in a Syringe weapon. A creature effected must make a DC: 25 fortitude save or be effected. '''Beast Repellant Price See Text CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost Half price of listed item. Urine from a creature who's CR is at least 3 points higher than the intended result, alchemy lab. A spray made from strange alchemical chemicals and the urine of an alpha predator. By spraying it generously in an area or on a creature, you can cause most lesser creatures to stay away, however super powerful creatures may still approach. Beast repellant can be purchased in different challenge ratings. The repellant wards off areas of all creatures of that CR and below. In addition, creatures 1 CR higher with scent will also be warded off. These last for 6 hours. If you submerge yourself in water after applying this, it will cut the remaining time in half. Medicinal Ichor Price: '''2,500 hl '''Craft: '''8th level, Brew potion, Craft Alchemy 10, Skunkvine fruit, wormwood leaf, forked slug, red headed centipede, 2 sewer rats, and the urine of a tuesday frog. Crafting this medicine requires Crushed Skunkvine fruit, Wormwood Leaf, Forked Slug, Red headed centipede, 2 Sewer Rats, and the Urine of a Tuesday frog. This is all mixed into a paste and fed to a creature. If the creature is under the effects of a poison, disease, or magical effect causing ability damage, this will grant them another saving throw vs. the effect. '''Raven Spit Ointment Price: '''2,500 hl '''Craft: '''4th level, Brew potion, Craft Alchemy 7 ranks, Infernal Healing Crafted from the spit of a Raven, this ointment is a strange smelling white substance that can be applied to wounds to aid in their healing. If applied to a creature, when they rest they gain fast healing 1. If they get full bed rest they heal +1 ability damage every hour they're asleep. Creatures with fast healing or regeneration increase their fast healing or regen by +1. This ointment lasts for 8 hours. Creatures with fast healing can benefit from this even when they aren't resting. This ointment can be used up to 6 times when made. = '''Mana and EXP Potion I-V = Mana and EXP potions are just as their name describes, potions that grant the drinker more mana or more experience points. The formula to determine the cost of a mana or Exp potion is 100 hl X level of Potion you wish to make (1-5) X your minimal caster level. Casters of level 10 can create level 1 mana Potions and Exp Potions. This increases by one step for every 2 levels after to level 5 potion at level 18. Each Mana Potion and EXP potion is treated as if it were a spell of it's level (Mana Potion I is a 1st level spell, II is a 2nd level spell, and so on) to determine the cost of crafting them through normal potion rules. (Spell Level X Caster Level X 50 hl) (So for example an 18th level sorc making a Mana Potion V would have to spend 4,500 hl). Exp potions can never be used to increase your level, if the potion would give you enough XP to gain a level, you remain 1 away until you earn Experience the normal way. You can never gain more than 15,000 mana in a single reincarnation, in this way. Mana Potion I Gain 1d6x10 mana. Mana Potion II Gain 3d6x10 mana. Mana Potion III Gain 4d6x10 mana. Mana Potion IV Gain 5d6x10 mana. Mana Potion V Gain 6d6x10 mana. EXP Potion I Grants 1d4X100 EXP to the user. EXP Potion II Grants 2d4X100 EXP to the user. EXP Potion III Grants 3d4X100 EXP to the user. EXP Potion IV Grants 4d4X100 EXP to the user. EXP Potion V Grants 5d4X100 EXP to the user.